talesofthedarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Camarilla (VtR)
The Camarilla is one of three global organizations of Kindred, with the other two being the Anarch Commonwealth and the Sabbat. The Camarilla likes to portray itself as the monolithic sole authority over Kindred unlife. They are all judge, jury, and executioner. They establish laws and enforce those laws whether or not you choose to affiliate with the Camarilla. In their eyes, Kindred society would have collapsed millennia ago with the fall of the Roman Empire; and it almost did. History ''Like most historical entries, they are to be treated as 'Dark Eras' entries. Take them whole, piecemeal, or not at all; it matters not. '' Overview In short, the Camarilla is a loose federation of cities and Princes that have banded together to rule over the Danse Macabre. They do this by enforcing the Traditions upon any kindred who stays within their territory. Sometimes (most times), the enforcement of the Traditions doesn't stop within a particular Prince's territory. The overriding belief within the Camarilla is that they are the true heirs of the Romans, and that it is their job to ensure the safe survival of Kindred society. In order to do this they weasle and muscle their way into opposing cities and "re-establish rule of law", much to the ire of that particular city's vampires. Culture In general, much of the Camarilla's approach to maintaining order involve enforcing the Traditions, which among other things means supporting a system of feudal domains and the responsibilities of sires for the conduct of their childer. The latter idea is often taken farther to mean the sire has authority over the childe, and that elder vampires are intrinsically more deserving of respect and fit for leadership than younger vampires. Whatever the merits of that position may be, it has a tendency to instill great resentment among young Kindred and in the past has driven many to the Anarchs. Older vampires naturally support the social order which they have mastered over the centuries, and in fact much of the Camarilla's policies are designed to facilitate the activities of Kindred who have long ago lost touch with the mortal world. Humanity The Camarilla's position in regard to mortals is simply pragmatic. In the Dark Ages the Inquisition and other mortal forces were responsible for the destruction of countless vampires. Now that the mortal population is counted in billions instead of millions and have created weapons stronger than the most powerful Disciplines, they could easily destroy most of Kindred society should their existence be revealed. Thus, the Camarilla ensures that mortal populations are not unduly harmed by vampire activities in order to protect the Masquerade, not out of any good will towards humanity. Still, Kindred are encouraged to blend in with mortals as best as possible and to retain the civility and composure that comes from holding onto one's human characteristics. Almost all Camarilla members are on the "Path" of Humanity, with Paths of Enlightenment being strongly discouraged and usually only practiced by elders. Traditions # Masquerade - Do not reveal your nature to those who are not of the Blood. # Progeny - You can only sire childer with the permission of thine elders- the Prince or baron of the territory where you reside. # Amaranth - The crime of Diablerie shall result in the blood hunt, and shall be punished by Final Death. # Accounting - A sire shall be responsible for the actions of his child, for at least a period of year and a day, and for as long as the childe's first century. After the first year, the sire may petition to have the childe released as a sovereign citizen of the Camarilla. # Domain - A lawfully registered territory will be respected by all members of the Camarilla, and a kindred may rely upon the officers of his government to assist in defending that territory. # Hospitality - A city government shall grant hospitality and refuge for a vouched citizen of the Camarilla. All citizens of the Camarilla shall agree to offer sanctuary and hospitality for three nights to any citizen who requests the boon; a Prince shall grant hospitality and tolerance to any of the Camarilla, for as long as a month, within his Domain. # Destruction - Only the Prince may condemn one to the Final Death. # Elysium - No violence is to take place on those grounds that are designated as Elysium by the Prince. It shall be neutral ground for all Camarilla. Volscii & Gehenna The Camarilla position on the Volscii (vul-shee) is one of both apathy and denial. Many Camarilla believe the Volscii are extinct, and are now just stories to tell frightened young neonates. Others may believe in them, but simply don't think they will ever return and that they have other pressing matters to attend to. Either way, the common belief is that its not something warranting of immediate attention. And any kindred who is caught entertaining thoughts beyond simple curiosity are often silenced, sometimes permanently. Similarly talk of Gehenna is usually punished and frowned upon as well. Unlike talk of Volscii, Camarilla elders do not deny the possibility of Gehenna, but instead believe that worrying about the end of the world is foolish and a waste of time. Every century seems to be the last, and if a kindred stopped to worry about it they would get nothing done. Gehenna Cults A problem that is getting seemingly more common is the idea of Volscii and Gehenna cults; groups of vampires and mortals who actively work toward resurrecting Volscii - and starting Armageddon. The Camarilla have formed an internal security division to actively hunt down and eradicate these "Gehenna Cults". Prestation Prestation is a fancy term for the process of trading, repaying and incurring favors among vampires. Another more common name for Prestation is Blood Oaths. Blood Oaths are essentially what maintains the Camarilla internally. It is their ace in the hole for establishing the feudal and rigid society that has been built by Camarilla elders. Blood Oaths contain two parties: liege and vassal. It is a two-way street by which both the liege and vassal obtain some form of favor or boon from the other. Typically they are finite in length, usually sworn for a year and a day with severe penalties for reneging on the oath. Because Blood Oaths are magically binding the Camarilla swear them with kindred both inside their Covenant and without. For more information see Invictus Oaths. Conclaves A Conclave is a one of the biggest social events in Camarilla society. It can only be issued by a Harpy and is often used as a court for trials, announcements, or similar reasons that affect all Kindred in a certain area. During a conclave, vampires of all bloodlines and classes of age can intermingle and voice their opinion. Every kindred is welcome, as long as they do not stand in open opposition to the Camarilla. The Justicar is responsible for the organization, accommodation and similar responsibilities, although he can draw on the staff of the local Elysium of the city he wants to hold the Conclave. Conclaves have no planned schedule, each Justicar calls them as he sees it fit. The intricacies of Conclaves rely on codes of conduct that steadily evolve and are improved, but certain arrangements are always made; like the seating order. Coteries The key difference between American and European Camarilla is age. The European Camarilla often live solitary lives; tending to their own matters and only occasionally interacting with another vampires. American Camarilla are younger and as a result often stick together. They form something analogous to a pack, called a coterie, in which groups of Camarilla work together to further both their goals and that of the Camarilla. Coteries usually hover between three and five members, very rarely containing any more. The Red List The Red List is, simply put, Camarilla's most hunted. These are vampires so far beyond redemption that they are an immediate kill on sight. Only the most debased and vile kindred are put on the Red List, making it both a badge of honor and a huge painted target. Anyone on the Red List is considered a grave danger to the Camarilla and vampire society as a whole. To be put on the Red List, two Justicars must convene and judge the action worthy of being listed. There is a preference for proof, witnesses, or some other kind of tangible evidence to prosecute the accused. Then the Justicars bring the name to the Ivory Tower and they either deny the admission to the list or sign off on it. Organization Economy The Camarilla has hands in virtually every major economic institution, with their only real contender being the Seers of the Throne. As a result the Camarilla is insanely wealthy and they use this wealth to ensure the loyalty and continuation of the Sect. Starting at the Justicar and below, each Camarilla official is generally given a salary. This serves as both incentive to continue to work for the Camarilla, but also gives them the authority to maintain their power-base. Territories Most Camarilla cities are largely autonomous, with the broader Camarilla government only stepping when in the face of a large Sabbat incursion or other similar important events. That said, there are two types of Camarilla territories: * Consulate - A Consulate is lead by a Consul and in order to be recognized officially by the Camarilla, it must contain at a minimum of two vassal tenants; both kindred. * City - The most common Camarilla domain. For a city to be recognized by the Camarilla it must have a minimum of 50,000 denizens, 5 Clans, and 3 Covenants. Wings Like the Romans before, the Camarilla is divided up into four distinct Wings. Each Wing encompasses a specific job that a member of the Camarilla performs. : * Invictus - The Invictus are the rank and file of the Camarilla. They are the neonates and ancilla who live their unlives according to the Traditions, and mostly squabble amongst themselves. Being in the Invictus is a constant battle to prove oneself worthy of recognition by the Ivory Tower. ** Lancea et Sanctum - A religious faction within the Invictus. Despite being undead night-stalkers who drink the blood of others, the kindred are just as easily swayed by religion and ascribe to religious doctrine as often as mortals do. ** Ordo Dracul - The Ordo Dracul are the scientists, researches, and scholars of the Camarila. They work tirelessly exploring and perfecting unlife. Despite their limited number the power of the Ordo Dracul is not to be underestimated. Their knowledge of Coils and ability to augment their agents with unnatural concoctions and alchemical practices gives them a huge edge over those would ire the Draconists. * The Ivory Tower - The Ivory Tower is more of a collection of titles and ranks than it is a full blown Wing. A city's Prince, Primogen, and Electori all "belong" to the Ivory Tower. It is an incestuous ring of elder vampires who backstab, plot, and manipulate each other and those around them. Ideally, the Ivory Tower is made up of various elders from a city's Covenant population. However it rarely tends to work out that way. ''Currently the Ivory Tower is undergoing serious considering, facing potential removal. '' * Tremere Pyramid - The Tremere were originally an experiment conducted by the Ordo Dracul into the creation of a new vampire Clan. Their innate magical ability allowed the Camarilla to turn many poor battles into stunning victories against the Sabbat during the American wars. They proved instrumental in maintaining the few Camarilla cities in North America. * Outland Rangers - The Outland Rangers are a bit of anomaly in the Camarilla. Formed during the mid 1800s on the American Frontier, the Outland Rangers were originally vigilantes, lawmen, and farmers who rallied together to protect against Sabbat and Werewolf attacks. They ended up proving so successful at protecting Camarilla ranching interests that they were officially absorbed into the Sect in 1893. They remained well into the modern era as bikers and truckers who patrol the American midwest as though nothing had changed. =